1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to simple, yet highly effective means for, and a method of effecting forward numbering, that is the underlap delivery of a plurality of consecutively numbered individual sheets or a plurality of consecutively numbered parcels of sheets which are deposited on a conveyor and advanced thereby in an underlap echelon relationship wherein each succeeding sheet or parcel of sheets having a higher number is located beneath each preceding sheet or parcel of sheets having the next lower number.
2. Description of Prior Art
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,666 is directed to a batch delivery mechanism, wherein a plurality of individual sheets or individual parcels of sheets are sequentially deposited onto an endless conveyor as best illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2, 5 and 6 wherein each succeeding or consecutively higher numbered sheet is deposited in overlying relationship with each preceding or consecutively lower numbered sheet whereby the numbers of the sheets thus delivered and stacked are characterized by backward or reverse numbering in that the sequence of numbers runs from a lower number on the bottom to a higher number on the top of the stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,805 of H. J. Spencer entitled Unit-Handling Apparatus, discloses expensive and complicated means for flipping over or inverting each "unit set" as it issues from a collator. Spencer, in Col. 2, lines 17-31 states:
"This is achieved through a gripping mechanism which is particularly advantageous for producing consecutively numbered sets. A unit set is given a number on its topmost sheet and a given run may include 10,000 unit sets. By flipping each unit set over as it issues from the machine, each stack will have at its bottom the lowest numbered unit set. Hence, the unit sets in stack 38 will be numbered on their bottom-facing side from 1 to 50 in proceeding from the bottom to the top and the stack 38a similarly arranged but numbered, for example, from 51 to 100. Thus, by inverting the stack 38, the lowest numbered unit set is positioned uppermost and aggregated stacks can be provided wherein the unit sets are consecutively numbered. Were it not for the inverting step provided at 39, it would be necessary to number the unit sets in reverse fashion which presents substantial operating difficulties."
The mechanism required to handle Spencer's "unit sets" is illustrated in FIGS. 2-12 of his patent.